Hottest Love, Coldest End
by andymarx
Summary: AH. You know what they say, "Everything changes once you're married." Edward/Bella


Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer the creator of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Oneshot. AH. You know what they say, "Everything changes once you're married." Edward/Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Hottest Love, Coldest End<strong>

**"The hottest love has the coldest end." -Socrates.**

* * *

><p>"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing." - Anais Nin<p>

* * *

><p>"Edward, harder, please," she gasped as he continued to pound into her. "I'm so close..."<p>

"I think that can be arranged," he bit out, almost completely lost to the sensation. "Fuck, yeah." One of his hands reached down to tangle in her brown hair, as the other grasped at the seat for support. The Volvo shook wildly around them as a result of their exertions, and Edward needed whatever purchase he could get. When her hot fingers brushed across his nipple, his body bucked, causing his hand to jerk forward and become wedged in between the seat cushions.

"What the-" Edward's fingers brushed against something cool and metallic. He pulled the item out of the gap and stared at it lovingly when recognition hit.

In his palm rested a miniature Matchbox car. The sight of it infused his body with a new sense of urgency as his cock drove deeper into the willing flesh below him, and his body stiffened in anticipation of his release. As he stared down at the tiny red Bronco replica, a smile curved his lips. Bella had always refused to admit it, but she definitely had a soft spot for his car.

* * *

><p>1999<p>

"Edward, stop," Bella giggled. "If you keep trying to peek, then I'll never give it to you."

"Bella," he whined petulantly. "Let me see it! You bought it for me, and it's not fair if I don't get to know what it is." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout as his arms circled her waist. "You don't love me anymore. I always knew that this day would come..."

Her sparkling laughter filled the air. "Hmm. Yes, you're right. I don't love you." Bella leaned into his embrace and moved her hand up the side of his face to caress his cheek. He bent his head to drop a kiss on her forehead. Before his mouth could work his way down to her neck, she fanned her fingers out dramatically, holding her arm away from her body. "Actually, I just wear this ring when I go out to bars. To minimize the drunken groping, of course. It just gets in the way of the rest of the orgy."

Edward clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on her. "Not funny, Bella."

She sighed and twisted around to face him, making sure to remain within the comfort of his arms. "You know I'm kidding. Besides, like my fiancé would let me go out to a bar by myself? Please. He's a Neanderthal."

"Oh, really?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at her. "You mean he doesn't like the thought of other men with their hands all over you? What a bastard."

Bella giggled and burrowed her head in his chest. "I know. It's the price I pay. Luckily, he makes up for it in...other areas."

"Hmm. Is that so?" His lips began to trace a path around the outer edge of her ear. "So this fiancé of yours sounds like a pretty stand-up guy."

"He is," she responded softly, winding her arms around his neck. "Definitely a keeper."

Edward bit down softly on her neck and Bella moaned in pleasure. "I wonder if he realizes..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Realizes what?" She looked at him, confusion marring her brow.

"Realizes how lucky he is." Their lips met automatically, and Edward reeled at the intensity of the kiss. While their tongues dueled for dominance, Edward reached up and disentangled one of her arms from his neck. He took her hand in his and, gazing steadily into her eyes, quickly wrenched the small package from her before she could react.

"Edward! That's not fair!" Bella's eyes grew wide. "You tricked me!"

He smirked. "And you fell for it." Upon seeing the look on her face, he rolled his eyes and relented. "Not that I didn't mean every word." Careful to keep the item out of her reach, he gently tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought that it went without saying, though. When you're engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world, broadcasting her virtues to the masses just seems like showing off."

"Not that you've ever had a problem with that before," she mumbled, catching his sly wink.

"What can I say? You've made me turn over a new leaf. I'm a modest man now, Bells." Bella had the decency to hold her riotous laughter in for a few seconds before collapsing against his chest. Edward glared at her, making a show of clutching his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Bella."

"Sorry, Edward," she choked out between chuckles. "Gut reaction."

"Right. Now can we get on to what really matters?"

"Which would be..."

"My present." Edward dramatically held the wrapped item up to his ear and shook it. "I'm guessing it's not that baby grand piano I wanted."

Bella laughed. "It was...slightly less expensive that that." Edward quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I got it off Ebay."

"Ebay? Why, Bella, I thought you loved me."

She snorted. "Edward. Seriously. They have everything. And it was between this and the grilled cheese sandwich that looks like the Virgin Mary, so at least pretend to like it, okay?"He smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I don't know, Bella. You know how much I love grilled cheese."

Bella punched him lightly in the stomach. He grinned, and with all the excitement of a ten year old at Christmas, tore the paper off of the gift.

"Bella. Holy fuck." Edward's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her in shock.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He turned the object over in his hands, marveling at the detail. "I will never again doubt your gift giving prowess."

She nodded. "As you shouldn't. Haven't you learned by now that I'm always right?"

He sighed. "We both know that if I answer that question I'll never hear the end of it. Moving on," he brought his present to eye level and began to move it back and forth, "the fact that there is a Hot Wheels Bronco in existence just proves that America is the greatest country in the world."

"It was made in China, Edward."

"Don't ruin this moment for me, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Whatever, whoever was working that day at the Matchbox factory must have been smoking the good crack to make a Bronco."

Edward's mouth dropped open. "If you have a problem with my car, you have a problem with me. We can just cancel this whole ski resort thing right now."

Emmett McCarty chose that moment to make his presence known, whooping loudly as he threw his suitcase in the trunk of Edward's car.

"Promise?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Dudes! This is going to be awesome! Let me grab the beer, and let's hit the road!" Emmett went back to his car, and Bella couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why is Emmett riding with us again?"

"We already went through this, Bella. This is our last chance to bond together, man-to-man, before the wedding. Well, man-to-man-to-you, now that you threw a wrench in that plan."

She rolled her eyes. "Does a good bachelor party count for nothing these days?"

"Hey." Edward pulled her into his arms, and rested his head on top of hers. "You had the chance to go up with Alice and get in your girl bonding time. You wanted to come with me instead. Please behave?"

Bella sighed and put on her best pouty Valley Girl voice. "I can't help it. You're just so tubular that, like, the thought of spending a day without you is totally bogus."

With a laugh, he opened the back door of the car and waited for her to get in. When he sat down next to her, she looked over at him, confused.

"What? Like I'm going to spend the whole ride sitting next to Emmett when you're here?"

"You're going to let Emmett drive?" Her voice was incredulous. "Your baby?"

Edward shrugged her question off. "Maybe I just really want to sit in the back, okay? Anyway," he pulled the toy car out of his pocket and drove it up her arm. "I have another Bronco to keep me occupied. And this one..." He trailed off as he noticed a small piece of paper taped across the back of the toy vehicle.

"What?"

"Aww. Look." Edward held the car up between his thumb and index finger. "You even put my license plate number on it. That's the attention to detail that'll help you get lucky tonight."

She giggled. "Oh, really? So, then, Mr. Cullen, what are my odds?"

"Well..." Edward tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'd say it's a done deal."

Before she had a chance to respond, another voice broke through the air. "Let's get this show on the road!" Emmett slammed the trunk closed and rounded the car to the passenger's side. When he noticed the empty driver's seat, and the keys dangling from Edward's outstretched hand through the open window, he rubbed his hands together delightedly. "Now you're talking, man! You should get married more often. I like you this way."

Bella and Edward exchanged amused glances as Emmett ambled into the car.

"Okay, kiddies, buckle up and get ready for the ride of your lives."

The two passengers in the backseat shared another look. Simultaneously, and almost frantically, they reached for their seat belts.

"You should do it."

"No, you should do it."

"Uh-uh. You-"

"If I told you that you should both fucking do it, would you shut up?" Emmett glared at Edward and Bella through the rearview mirror. "If I had known you two were going to be like this, I would have gone up by myself. Not even getting to drive your fucking Bronco is worth this torture, man." Emmett looked pointedly at Edward.

"Wow. Emmett's being an ass!" Bella tilted her wrist to look at an imaginary watch. "It only took you twelve minutes this time. Congratulations on holding out this long."

"Are you going let her talk to me like that? I mean-"

"You guys!" Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes wearily. "I should have known this was a bad idea. Could you not do this all weekend? Please? We're supposed to be having fun."

Bella frowned and snuggled into his side. "You're not supposed to be the mature one, Edward. It's creepy."

"Seriously." Emmett nodded in agreement. "What's gotten into you?"

Edward's eyes widened as he looked between his fiancé and his best friend. "Okay, I take it all back. I liked it better when you were fighting. You two agreeing on something is freaking me out."

Emmett laughed and shook his head, reaching over to turn on the CD player. Edward's arm snaked around Bella, pulling her closer to him.

"So, the cabin has this really great hot tub. I was thinking tonight we could...take full advantage of it."

"Mmmm." Bella spoke into his chest, glancing towards Emmett and lowering her voice. "I think I could work with that."

"Then it's a date." Edward began to absently trail his fingers up her arm, and Bella shivered at the contact. Slowly, he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. "Tonight's an awfully long way away, Bella." he breathed into her lips.

"That it is. Did you have an alternate plan?" Shooting him a seductive glance, she quickly clicked her seat belt off, and then reached over Edward to do the same for him. Carefully, she maneuvered herself so she was facing him on the narrow seat, her body straddling his legs.

A wicked glint flashed in Edward's eyes as he slowly edged his hand under her shirt. "It seems that the front seat is still currently...occupied," he punctuated his words with kisses as he eased her shirt up her stomach.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet, then," Bella murmured, her hand gliding down his chest before stopping to stroke his erection through his jeans. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Fuck yes, I can handle that." Edward slipped her bra up and fondled her breasts, while Bella did all she could to stifle her moans. She ground herself into his lap, eliciting moans from him every time she moved down on his cock.

"Hey, Edward, move over a little. I can't see anything." Emmett rolled his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Driving here, remember? Safety first and all that shit. I need to be able to see out my mirror, loser."

"Right. Sorry." Edward shifted on the seat. "Is that better?"

Emmett let out a long whistle. "Much better. Sweet! I think I just saw some nipple!"

"And I should have seen that one coming." Edward scowled and quickly righted Bella's shirt as she blushed furiously. "Dude, there's a rest stop at the next exit. Get off here. We need to...rest."

"No way, man. I'm not pulling over so you two can do it in the back seat." He smirked and looked over his shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to do it with me here."

"Emmett. Eww." Bella moved so she was covering Edward from Emmett's view, and quickly lifted his shirt off. "That's disgusting." She planted small kisses along his jaw line, and then continued down the column of his neck until she reached his chest.

"If 'disgusting' means 'totally hot,' then yeah."Edward clenched his jaw when Bella's tongue began teasing his nipples. Her hand palmed his hardness greedily, and Edward's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Emmett. Off. Now. Get it?"

"Are you telling me to get off? That's gay, dude."

Bella leaned back and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "You're an idiot. I just thought that someone should state the obvious."

"Crazy bitch," Emmett muttered, resisting the urge to sneak a peek in the back of the car.

"Look, Emmett. They have an Arby's. Your favorite."

Edward winked at Bella.

Pursing his lips together, Emmett exhaled loudly. "Fine. You're lucky I'm fucking starving." With a jerk of the wheel, he maneuvered the Bronco across two lanes and into the exit lane, effectively cutting off multiple cars.

Bella gripped Edward's arms to steady herself. "Asshole," she muttered. "He did that on purpose." She huffed in agitation, and Edward laid a calming hand on her arm.

"Weren't we in the middle of something?" He wiggled his tongue at her indecently, and proceeded to unzip and shove his hand down the front of her jeans. Bella's complaints quickly ceased.

The car eased into a parking space, and Emmett ambled out of the car. "I'm just getting a Beef n' Cheddar and then we're out of here, so whatever you guys do back there better be fast." He took a few steps away from the vehicle, then popped his head back in. "Want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Edward grinned. "I already have lunch." Bella elbowed him in the stomach and shook her head while blushing

Emmett shrugged. "Suit yourself. Seriously, five minutes."

"Ten," Edward bargained. Emmett rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Fifteen." Bella's voice piped up from her place in Edward's lap. Off Edward's look, she shrugged. "Trust me, if whatever we're going to do takes less than fifteen minutes, then you're not doing it right."

Nodding, Edward looked pointedly at Emmett. "Dude. You're my best man. Isn't this part of your job description?"

"You suck. And you owe me big time. Fifteen minutes, and I'm timing." With that, Emmett huffed away and went into the restaurant.

Edward and Bella looked at each for exactly half a second before they frantically tore each other's clothing off. Given the confines of Edward's backseat, they were forced to experiment with a few new acrobatic positions, but neither of them complained. Edward's hand settled between Bella's thighs, and she gasped when his fingers made contact with the sensitive skin there.

"No time, Edward," she managed to squeak out. "We're finished before Emmett gets back. Clear?"

He nodded and slowly withdrew his hand. With him inching towards the end of the seat, Bella draped herself across the bench.

"You're fucking gorgeous," Edward whispered as he ran a reverent hand along her body. "And I can't believe that in a week..."

"I'll be yours until I'm no longer fucking gorgeous." She smiled playfully. "Now can we just get to the fucking?"

"If you insi- fuck, Bella," he bit out as her hand closed around his cock. Carefully, she guided him in. He waited a minute for her body to adjust to his presence, and then slowly began to pump in and out of her.

"God, Edward," Bella gasped, "how is it always this good? You should be illegal."

His laughter was effectively cut off when she clamped her body around him, squeezing his length enticingly. Edward picked up his pace, driving himself deeper and deeper into her. He used one of his hands to steady himself above her, and the other reached on the floor for something.

"Found it." With a flick of his wrist, Edward set the miniature Bronco in motion, running it gingerly across Bella's right breast.

"Yes," she hissed as she arched into him. "More. Please." Nodding, the Bronco in his hand continued its trek down Bella's body. It zoomed around her bellybutton, then made a pit stop at the juncture of her thighs. "Edward, what are you-Christ, yes," she choked, as one of the wheels circled directly over her clit. Bella cried out. Knowing she was close, Edward dropped the car and turned his sole attention back to his fiancé.

"Almost there," he groaned, slamming into her again. As the friction between them increased, the Bronco began to rock back and forth with the force of their exertions. A brief jolt startled the two lovers, but they quickly forgot about it and found their rhythm again.

"Edward?" Bella panted. "Does it feel like we're...moving."

He shook his head. "Can't be." Glancing up, he noticed the trees on the outskirts of the parking lot blurring together. "Fuck," he cried out, never relenting in his strokes. The car seemed to be picking up speed, but seconds later, Edward and Bella were too immersed in pleasure once again to be concerned.

"Faster...a little more..." Bella's eyes shot open and her arms tightened around Edward's neck.

All of a sudden, the car jolted harshly, and Edward and Bella were thrown to the floor. The quick change in position caused Edward to plunge down hard on top of her, and Bella screamed as his cock penetrated her more deeply.

Edward's eyes widened in concern. Before he could ask how she was, Bella's body was quaking in the most intense orgasm Edward had ever witnessed. As soon as she went over the edge, his body reacted, and he exploded within her, rasping out endearments as the pleasure overtook him. The car was still gliding, and it was only the loud crunch of metal and the sound of shattering glass that signified its halt.

The two of them sat still for a moment, trying to recover their breath.

"Edward?" Bella finally stirred. "What happened?"'

As if synchronized, two heads popped up from the uncomfortable position on the floor. They were met with the sight of a lamp post.

A lamp post that the Bronco was currently wrapped halfway around.

"Holy fuck," Edward whispered, his face growing pale. Bella rubbed a soothing hand down his back.

"How did we-" She stopped speaking as the sound of footsteps pounding on the pavement became evident. Quickly, Edward and Bella scrambled for their clothes.

"Shit, man. What the hell did you do?" Emmett's incredulous voice could be heard outside. Edward opened the door. He and Bella tumbled out of the car, completely disheveled.

Again, all Edward could do was let out a whispered, "Fuck."

_"_Whoa." Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly backed away from Edward. "Guess I should've used the parking brake, huh?"

It was only Bella's quick thinking as she pulled Edward back that spared Emmett. "You're fucking dead_, Emmett!" _Edward raged, his face turning red.

"Hey, I'm not the one that was getting busy in the backseat. If you two had just been sitting there, I'm pretty sure this wouldn't have happened. Don't blame it on me. It's your fault for being so damn horny."

Bella shot Edward a sympathetic look. Digging around in the car, she presented him with the Matchbox version of the Bronco."At least you have one intact Bronco, right?"

For the first time since they had exited the vehicle, Emmett took a good look at Edward and Bella. "Damn, you two," he whistled. "That must have been some rendezvous. Enjoy it while you can." He shook his head wistfully.

"Emmett?" Bella arched an eyebrow at him.

"Dude. Way to be a downer. If you haven't read the memo yet, Bella and I are forever." Edward's hand clenched into a fist.

Emmett shrugged and winked at the couple. "You know what they say, man. Everything changes once you're married." He shrugged. "At least that's what wife number four told the divorce court judge."

* * *

><p>"Edward, yes, I'm going to...fuck yes!" Her head thrashed around, mahogany hair whipping across his face as she reached her climax. When her inner muscles squeezed down on him, Edward knew he wouldn't last much longer.<p>

His hips thrust in and out of her pliant body a few more times until he, too, reached his climax. "Bella," he gasped out, "love you."

The toy car remained clasped in one hand, while the other reached down to caress her face.

"Excuse me?"

Edward blinked.

The body beneath him shifted.

"What?" He frowned.

The brunette figure slapped him across the face as she attempted to sit up. "What the hell did you just call me?"

The muscles in his mouth tightened and he reached over her to open the car door. "Get the fuck out of my car."

"Oh, and then what?" The girl glanced over at his hand and noticed the wedding band on his ring finger. "The little wife isn't putting out for you, huh? So you think you can just fuck me in your car and throw me away?"

Edward smiled cruelly. "That's exactly what I think." He quickly gathered her clothing, which was strewn all over the back of the vehicle, and flung it out the door. "I think we're done here."

Without another word, he moved to the driver's seat and sped away as soon as...whatever-her-name-was had stepped out of the car.

It was just a normal night in the life of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Edward pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition. Trying to school the disgusted look on his face into an expression of casual indifference, he exited the vehicle and made his way into the house.<p>

He opened the front door noisily, and called out as he dropped his keys on the kitchen table. "Honey! I'm home!"

Unfazed by the lack of a response, he moved through the house. Bella was in their bed, disinterestedly leafing through a paperback. She barely spared him a glance when he entered.

"Aww, sweetheart, you shouldn't have waited up for me."

Cold hostility met his neutral gaze.

"Edward. I didn't expect you back tonight. Let me guess - she had another engagement?"

Edward's lips curled into a sneer.

"You almost make it sound like you care."

Bella sighed. For a split second, it looked as if she would break first - that she might take the first step in mending the chasm that had opened up between the two of them. To make an effort to fix what had gone so horribly, horribly, wrong in their marriage.

She seemed to get over it quickly. "Just wanted to know if I should expect a little Edward running around any time soon. Here's hoping he takes after his old man."

He laughed bitterly. As he began to undress, his fingers closed around an object in his pants pocket. A lump formed in his throat as he drew the miniature Bronco from his pocket. The reminder of their happier days - the rush of nostalgia - it was all too much for Edward. He let out a choked sob, and Bella turned towards him. Upon glimpsing the car in his hand, her shocked gaze met his own. Unspoken words flowed between the two of them as they reveled in the sight of the once-symbolic item that was now nothing more than a cheap toy. Each waited for the other to speak. Each refused to articulate the words.

With a vicious snarl, Edward yanked open the drawer of the bedside table and threw the Matchbox creation in the very back. Slamming it shut loudly, he averted his eyes from Bella's.

"Make sure you wash that slut's smell off before you come to bed," she bit out in a tight voice. "I can smell it all the way from over here."

Edward said nothing, choosing to stomp off to the bathroom instead of replying. He retreated to the safety the other room allowed, the weight of their confrontation sapping him of his will to do anything but jump into a hot shower. Night after night, it was the same. Their inability to communicate - her tendency to compartmentalize, his to ignore the problems completely - had manifested itself into something so raw and painful that he wondered if either of them could ever truly heal. With or without the other.

The faceless brunette girls he picked up each night reminded him of Bella. As the days became weeks and the weeks became months, they all blended together as one in his mind. Casual fucks that were designed more for her pain than his pleasure, while she sat at home.

He waited for the day when she would stop him.

He waited for the day when the pain would recede.

He waited for the day that she would care again.

Until then, it was the same old song and dance. Edward closed the bathroom door wearily, his lament no different than it had been the night before. They were statues around one another, neither willing to remove their façade to reveal their inner turmoil. If either of them had the courage to look more closely, though, they might have been surprised with what they saw.

Or what they failed to see.

Bella's sleeping pills made her fall asleep so quickly that she never heard Edward retching into the toilet every night after one of his encounters.

Edward always escaped the bedroom quickly enough that he never saw the tears that poured down her face before she slept.

That night, upon sliding into bed next to her slumbering form, he would also fail to notice the tiny red vehicle clutched tightly in her hand.


End file.
